


good enough

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: My thoughts on how Tentoo feels about Rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry. Really, I am.

So, I re-watched 'Journey's End' and I ended up thinking way too much about the Doctor's duplicate and him and Rose. The scene on the beach, where Rose has to look after the Doctor's duplicate, has me really pondering what's going on in his head.

Since he is part Donna, part Doctor, (and, well, we all know that Donna never thought of herself as anything special), does Tentoo carry this trait too? If Tentoo is with Rose, will he have moments where he thinks he isn't special, isn't the real Doctor, and that means that he feels that he isn't good enough for Rose? Because when the TARDIS disappears on the beach, and Rose takes a few desperate steps toward it, for a split second we see Tentoo's face, and it looks somewhat resigned. Like he's accepted that he is also the Doctor, and that Rose loves the Doctor, but he also knows that Rose loves  _him_ , the Doctor she travelled with and saw the universe with and waited years to see just one more time,  _not_  him.

So does he have moments, even small ones, when he questions whether he is enough for her? That he's enough of a Doctor to be worthy of her love?

Moments like when Rose is wrapped in his arms, sleeping peacefully, and he brushes a hand through her short blonde hair as he stares at the woman who loves him, yet somehow feels that this love is not meant for him, it's meant for the  _real_  Doctor, not the copy.

Moments like when he is watching a movie and Rose comes in through the door with her blue leather jacket, is eating hot chips, and she turns to look at him with a chip in her mouth and a smile on her face, and he says with a chuckle, “All you lot do is eat chips, you know that?”, but he feels his heart breaking inside because those aren't his memories, they're  _his_ , and he has just acquired them. Chips and Rose are the Doctor's memories, not his, no matter how much he knows that deep down, he is the same person as this man that he envies every single day, and will for as long as his puny human heart beats.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my begnning note was a Doctor quote.
> 
> I am still, so, so sorry. Really, I am.


End file.
